


End Credits

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band split, Break Up, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT5, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After announcing their split, the boys do their last interview as a band on Chatty Man with Alan Carr. The emotions run high as the boys say their final goodbyes to the lives they’ve come to know over the past ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by watching JLS do their final interview as a band on Alan Carr's Chatty Man tonight. Stay strong JLSters. I wasn't a fan but I can sympathise, honestly!
> 
> I don't own 1D or Alan Carr, I don't profit and none of this is true.

“And now for our final guests of the evening, I can’t believe this is even happening… they were meant to last forever!” Alan lamented as he introduced the boys.

“The one, the only, ONE DIRECTION!”

The audience was on their feet before Alan had even finished speaking, the screams in the studio errupting to ear splitting levels. The five familiar faces jogged down the stairs, embracing Alan one by one before taking their places on the sofa.

Harry smiled quickly at the audience before turning his gaze to the floor as the other boys seated themselves and waited for Alan to start.

“Now, as you know by now, this is the part where we have a little drink and with the way things are tonight I thought we’d hit the hard stuff.” Alan quirked, opening the lid on the drinks cabinet beside his chair. He pulled out a bottle of absinthe; Liam’s eyes went wide.

“I’m not entirely sure it’s legal to do that on TV is it Alan?” Niall snorted from where he was wedged between Liam and Zayn.

“Probably not, don’t think the lawyers even knew about this to be fair, but what the hell, it’s not every day the biggest boyband in the universe splits up is it?” Alan huffed, setting out five glasses in front of each of them. He poured the luminous green liquid into each glass before looking at them expectantly.

“Well lads, all in?” Zayn smiled, picking up his glass and clinking it with Liam’s. The camera panned in on their faces as they each swigged back the vile drink. Louis choked back a laugh as he set his glass back on the table, clapping Harry on the back as he struggled to swallow the stuff. As the audience applause died down, Alan leant forward in his seat, a rarely-seen serious expression on his face.

“Now boys, as the world probably knows, you announced your split earlier on in the week and it’s had a devastating affect on the fan base. The statement from your website was so vague, what’s the real reason you’re disbanding?”

As the boys glanced awkwardly between each other, Liam cleared his throat.

“It sounds corny but we genuinely feel like we’ve come to the end of the line with the band. We’ve given everything to it, we’ve surpassed every expectation we ever had. Every single dream we ever had about this career has come true. The fans have been fiercely loyal and have always shown us the truest love and support…We’ve been-“

Zayn eyes shot across to Liam as his voice cracked and he dug his finger tips into his eyes. His snuffled hard as Louis’ arm came around his shoulders and pulled him in.

“We love you Liam!” Came a shout from the crowd as a few more applauded.

Liam lifted his tear-stained gaze to the crowd and nodded timidly before puffing out the air in his cheeks and composing himself.

“Phew, sorry… It’s just very emotional to be turning our backs on something we’ve worked so hard on.”

Alan nodded sympathetically, allowing the boys the room to continue.

“I think we’re just scared of what’s going to happen now.” Harry stated blankly.

“Yeah, we’ve been so used to touring, singing, travelling and everything else; that we’re scared it’ll all just stop now. This is all we’ve known for ten years and it all stops… today.” Louis croaked, trying hard to keep his own emotions in check. Liam squeezed his thigh in return.

“Aww boys, c’mere.” Alan sighed, making his way over to them and attempting to wrap his arms around all five. When he was seated again, he continued as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

“You’re starting me off now! I do feel like a mother hen over you lads a bit though, you’ve been to my show so many times over the years and we’ve always had a great time haven’t we?”

“Always Alan, your dance-offs are the best.” Harry smiled affectionately, his dimple appearing briefly.

“Oh Harry, you flirt, you.” Alan joked, rolling his eyes and flipping his imaginary locks. It earnt him a weak smile from Harry that didn’t quite reach up to his glassy eyes.

“So, this leads me on to what happens next? Zayn, I know that you and the gorgeous Perrie are expecting your second?”

The crowd ‘aww’-ed as a photo of Zayn and Perrie (with her seven month old bump) popped up on the screen.

“Yeah, yeah we are. It’s amazing really. We always said after Hayden that we wouldn’t have any more but sometimes things don’t work out the way you plan do they?” Zayn beamed as he spoke to the image on the screen rather than Alan.

“So how long until the baby arrives?” Alan smiled across at him.

“We’ve got two months to go so these boys will have more godfather duties to uphold!” Zayn smiled, rubbing Niall’s back as the Irish boy smiled at the floor.

“Are they all godfathers to Hayden then?”

“They’re meant to be but I think all they’re succeeding in is leading him astray…” Zayn said as a picture of Niall, Liam and Hayden all covered in flour in Zayn’s kitchen was shown on the screen.

There was a chorus of ‘aww’s and cheers from the audience as Liam’s eyes crinkled at the sight of the picture that had been fiercely popular on Zayn’s twitter.

“That’s lovely, congratulations Zayn. Now, Louis, whats next for you love?” Alan took a sip of his own drink as he leaned towards Louis.

“Well after I’ve stayed in bed for at least a month with the curtains closed and eating my body weight in icecream, I think I’m going to look at managing my football team full time…” He smirked.

“Ah yes, now you own Three Horseshoes FC up in Doncaster; don’t you? You used to play for them in the Sunday League before X Factor?”

“That’s right Alan and gradually, with the success of the band, I was able to buy the club in 2012 and we got them a whole new strip and renovated the stadium and stuff and for the first time ever they got promoted that season. They’re doing well now, climbing the Conference League but getting better every day!” Louis smiled proudly as a picture of him & the team appeared on screen.

“That’s brilliant! So you’re going to be the next Sven and moving onto you, Harold…”

Alan was cut off by screaming from the audience, Harry had never grown out of being the ladies favourite.

“Yes, yes we know he’s pretty!” Alan sighed, camply rolling his eyes.

“The years have been extremely kind to you Harry, so is a modelling career on the cards now? Burberry seemed to think you were up to spec!”

Harry’s cheeks dimpled as Alan showed a print of one of the photos from the Burberry Menswear campaign he’d been poached for a few years back. There were wolf whistles from the back of the audience.

“Yeah, working with Burberry was a lot of fun. I’ve always been interested in fashion and how fashion works so being asked to model for Burberry Menswear was amazing, that was a lot of fun.”

“So if any other big fashion houses approached you, would you accept?”

“I’m not sure, I guess it depends who it was. I’m looking to help up and coming fashion designers and clothing labels to get off the ground, I’m in talks with some people about starting up my own label and showcasing new fashion talent.” Harry smiled.

“Can I model for you?” Alan grinned, jumping out of his seat to show off his runway walk. Harry howled and clapped his hands, nodding up at Alan. Louis’ eyes creased at the corners from the size of his smile as he watched Alan parade aorund the stage.

“Definitely, there’s always a job for you, Alan.” Harry rasped.

“Cheers love. Now boys, we know this can’t have been easy for any of you, your partners, friends, family… but have you seen first hand how the news has affected the fans?” Alan asked cautiously.

The boys eyes were instantly cast to the floor, this was the question they’d been dreading because, yes, they had seen what it was doing to their devoted fans. Outside the studio this morning, the fans had been packed behind barricades lining every street. The tears streamed down their faces, others doubled over, sobbing until they couldn’t see straight. Others had turned on them, sending heartbreaking, nasty messages over Twitter about how hurt they were and how they weren’t sure they could find the strength to go on without the band.

“We have and it’s been absolutely heartbreaking.” Niall started shakily before clamping a hand over his mouth as tears crept onto his eyelashes. Zayn squeezed his shoulder and tried to swallow the lump in his own throat to be able to finish the answer. But it was Louis who got there first.

“Niall’s right, it’s been the hardest part of announcing this because we knew it’d be tough for them. We’ve been a part of their lives for ten long years, they’ve grown up with us and all of sudden, we won’t be there anymore. Well not in the same capacity anyway…” Louis sighed, swallowing hard as he tried to continue. He felt the reassuring warmth of Harry’s hand pressing into the small of his back, a gentle, constant pressure, urging him on silently.

“We’ll get to see each other pretty much every day still but for them, it’ll just be memories now because there’ll be no more concerts, no more group interviews and it’ll just never be the same.” He sniffed hard, steeling himself and swallowing the hot tears. Harry’s hand pressed harder, reassuring, gentle, constant.

“While we’re on the topic of the fans, what do you wanna say to ‘em lads…c’mon.” Alan urged with the claps and cheers of the crowd to cement his encouragement.

“Just the most massive, heartfelt thank you ever. They’ve made our dreams come true from day one. They picked up their phones and voted for us on X Factor, they voted for us to win Brits, VMA’s, Kids Choice Awards, Nickelodeon Awards… everything. They’ve defended our names on Twitter, they’ve sung to us, they’ve cried with us, celebrated with us, they’ve told us their stories and they’ve allowed us to be their friends… they’re everything we could have ever wished for and there was never a day in the last ten years when we took them for granted. Thanks Directioners… here’s to the last ten years.” Liam smiled, picking up his empty glass as the other boys raised theirs in a toast to the millions of people worldwide who’d shared this ride with them.

“Wow. I don’t think anyone can say fairer than that… We’re out of time for this part but stick with me because there’s more One Direction after the break.” Alan exclaimed, his own glass raised towards the camera.

When they cut back after the break, the boys looked more upbeat, their eyes out on the audience and looking to Alan.

“Welcome to part four, I’ve still got One Direction here ladies & gents!”

The audience noise seemed to have kicked up yet another level, even more fans seeming to have sneaked in since the ad break. They were now lining the stairwells, the studio security staff ushering the last few in to fill the top step. Alan had insisted that the security people went outside and picked out enough fans to fill any empty spaces in the audience for the final part. The gravitas of the day was apparently affecting everyone. Harry waved coyly to all the new fans who were now sat on every stairway, some sobbing, some smiling through their tears and waving back at him.

“Okay boys, there’s not much time left before you do your last ever group performance on TV anywhere in the world. First off, I want to thank you for choosing Chatty Man as the place for it.” Alan said as he applauded gently, the audience following suit.

“Alan, we’ve always had the biggest craic being on here with you so we couldn’t think of a better place to finish up.” Niall grinned, his accent thick with emotion.

“Aww Niall, no stop, you’re going to start me off again!” Alan flounced, wafting his hands across his face.

“But seriously though lads, we’ve had so much fun every time you’ve been on so we thought we’d compile some best bits for you…” Alan motioned to the screen where a VT began to play.

The opening chords of Moments began to play as five, young, fresh faced popstars bounced down the stairs onto Alan’s set for the first time ever. They’d been off the X Factor for three months and it was their first big British TV interview. The clip of their first Chatty Man dance-off showed and the boys laughed as they watched themselves doing the In-Betweeners dance in perfect sync. The next clip was of Harry and Louis laughing together as Niall attempted to show Alan how to play golf. Niall was holding firmly onto Alan’s hips as he stood behind him while Alan made lusty faces into the camera. There were clips of the second dance-off from 2012 where Harry had pulled his Michael Jackson moves out. There were clips from various Christmas specials the boys had done with Alan, all dressed in horrendous Christmas jumpers and they all had fake snow in their hair. One of the last clips was from backstage at their third Madison Square Garden sell-out where Alan had been to see them perform and Liam was ballroom dancing around the dressing room with him but the parting shot was of them bowing on stage at the O2 Arena on the last night of the farewell tour as the confetti fell around them and the last notes of Moments played in the back ground.

**Before you leave me today.**

As the words ‘One Direction 2010-2020’ blurred on to the screen. The camera panned across the boys faces as they watched, five sets of glassy eyes, Harry wiping away a stray tear as Louis’ hand squeezed his shoulder, his own bottom lip trembling. **  
**

“Aww lads, it’s been an incredible ten years. Thank you so much for all the great times we’ve had on here…”

As Alan spoke, the noise silenced in Louis’ ears. He reached out to place his hand on Harry’s thigh, causing the other boy to swing around to him. Their eyes searched each others for a split second, Louis’ questioning silently before Harry nodded. Louis rolled his shoulders, sitting up straighter and taking a deep breath in. He felt Liam’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He turned his head to look at his other three friends. Liam smiled a silent understanding as Zayn and Niall nodded slightly. Now was the time.

“Can I interrupt you for one second, Alan?” Louis squeaked, failing to control his shaky voice. Alan looked across, brows furrowed but nodded at him to continue.

“Which camera are we on?” He asked, his eyes searching the studio.

“Four.” Alan uttered.

Louis found camera four and looked down it before taking a breath. The audience were deathly silent, it’s collective breath held. There were a few wide eyes amongst the fans as Louis reached for Harry’s hand before beginning.

“For the past ten years, some of us have had to live our lives in a way which wasn’t only undesirable but completely unbearable at times. With our split comes the opportunity to be completely honest and open about who we are. Now we’re no longer under the control of our management there’s something I- sorry, we would like to say. Myself and Harry are and always have been in a relationship…”

Before Louis could utter another word, the fans were on their feet, screaming, clapping, crying. Shouts of “We’ve always known Louis!” and “Larry Stylinson!” could be heard from every corner of the studio.  
 Harry’s grip on Louis’ hand tightened and he cleared his voice to speak as Louis broke down at his side, overwhelmed after years of hiding.

“We know there are a lot of you who have always known and never doubted us for a second. Having to keep our love behind closed doors was never easy and there was never a day went by when we didn’t want to scream that you were all right but there was never a time when it was allowed. We had an image and contracts to keep to but now there’s none of that and we can be us and we want you to be a part of it too. You’ve supported us from day one even when you were never one hundred percent certain. Your love has never failed, you never gave up on us and Louis and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts for that.” Harry smiled wide for the first time since the interview started, dimples cratering his cheeks.

The entire audience were on their feet now, rapturous applause and deafening screams echoing up into the studio roof as Harry and Louis caught each others gaze and leaned in gently to press a soft kiss to each others lips.

“Oh bladdy ‘ell lads, NOW THERE’S AN EXCLUSIVE. I’m so bladdy proud of ya’s!” Alan squealed, launching himself at the pair and squashing them into a hug as Liam, Zayn and Niall looked on with wet cheeks and big hearts.

That Friday evening, the programme went out on Channel 4 and Harry and Louis’ phones rang off the hook. Their Twitter mentions were awash with fans telling them a loving ‘I told you so’ and celebrity supporters alike.

“Did you ever think this day would come, Haz?” Louis smiled up from where his head was in Harry’s lap, the closing credits of Chatty Man playing in the background.

“There were times when I didn’t but I knew we’d get our time eventually. Ten long years but here we are.” Harry smiled back, stroking Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

“Worth every day of waiting, right?”

“Right.”


End file.
